1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new chalk holding device for marking a tire of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chalk holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, chalk holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chalk holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,251; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,944; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,157; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,584; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,409; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,036.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chalk holding device. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft having an upper straight portion and a lower arcuate portion which curves away from the longitudinal axis of the straight portion such that the lower end of the shaft is extended at obtuse angle from the longitudinal axis of the straight portion. The lower end of said shaft has an attachment device for attaching a stick of chalk to the lower end of the shaft. An elongate handle rod is extended through the straight portion such that the ends of the handle rod outwardly extend away from the straight portion.
In these respects, the chalk holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking a tire of a vehicle.